1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to automatic web-based reminders and more specifically to reminders for filing annual forms and taxes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many business owners must annually file certain forms, fees, or taxes relating to their business. There may be penalties for non-filing or late filing. To avoid these penalties, planning and preparation for the filing must be done ahead of time, and some people may forget to do so. Some users may also not be aware of all required forms, fees, or taxes. Improper, late, or missed submission of necessary forms may be costly for business owners and other people who may be required to submit government forms. Thus, there is a need for business owners or other individuals (hereinafter “user”) to have a convenient reminder system including instructions for their form, fee, or tax filings.
The aspects or the problems and the associated solutions presented in this section could be or could have been pursued; they are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches presented in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their presence in this section of the application.